The story of an engineer
by k9odd
Summary: Always make sure you have friends, dead or not.


The story of an engineer

"Medic!" shouted the heavy whilst furiously firing his weapon at the incoming soldiers, "They are overrunning our defenses!"

The medic hurried toward the heavy in a quick pace when a noise disturbed his ears, he turned around as fast as he could, as the noise could only be one thing, but he was too slow. The spy backstabbed him before he even managed to stretch for his bonesaw. The next second all that remained was a medic hurrying towards the heavy.

"HELP!" shouted the heavy over the sound of a continuously firing minigun. Then the world became silent, the spy had backstabbed the heavy before he even had noticed what was going on. What the spy didn't know was that hiding behind a corner was an engineer, wondering why the heavy no longer was firing. He looked out from the corner and sure, there were lots of soldiers coming so why wasn't the heavy firing? Then he saw why, the front most soldier was running straight through the heavy.

"A spy" he thought and a wave of fear fore through his body. The only thing he feared more than a heavy-medic couple. All he wanted to do was to give up, just lie on the ground waiting for the soldiers to come and kill him. What was the idea in fighting when you are the only one standing between an enormous force of soldiers and their target?

"Why not just lie down and wait for them to come?" he thought resigned when he heard something. Only a light whisper, carried by the wind.

"Do not give up" it said, "We who have died before you shall stand you by in this fight but do not give up or our lives have been for nothing"

When the voice had become silent the engineer could feel a tension in the air, all the sounds had gone silent. Even the soldiers had stopped wondering what was going on. The engineer got up on his feet and the voice sounded again, louder this time.

"You shall not be on this ground. You have made a big mistake coming here, but we will give you a chance to turn around and leave this land."

"And what if we don't?" shouted one of the soldiers, "Who do you think you are?"

"WE!" sounded the voice with a voice louder than any sound that has been heard on earth before it, "Are those who have given our lives protecting this land from intruders like you, and we will not let our lives be worth nothing to a such a pathetic group of so called warriors like you."

The soldiers would have been gone a long time ago if it were not for one person, and when he talked to them no one even thought a single thought of running away. "Men, you shall not fear this voice" he said to the scared soldiers with his sunbeaming Team Captain. It wasn't hard to understand that he was the leader with his deep, commanding voice that would make anyone shoot themselves as long as he said it.

"It is only the wind playing pranks on us."

The engineer was still standing behind a corner while the soldier was speaking. He wondered where the spy had gone as he would have expected him to come to him much faster. He looked around and there, standing on a ledge was the spy watching the landscape. They both saw each other at the same moment. The engineer could feel a fury in him, burning hotter than the sun. Right at the moment they saw each other the spy jumped down from the ledge. The engineer heard the sound of cracking bones and saw the body lying on the ground, but he didn't fall for that easy trick. But there was no time thinking about that now. The soldier had finished his speech and they were moving forwards again.

"Ready when you are" the sound whispered to him. He nodded and took out his shotgun. In that moment all hell broke loose. The wind gained in strength, trees were torn up by there roots. Sand flew at the soldiers at a speed that scraped off all flesh and meat and didn't even stop at the skeleton but kept going till there was nothing left of those who didn't go into cover. The spirits had now started circling the engineer giving him an aura glowing in red. With the wind there had also come clouds, big and dark stopping the sunshine from reaching the ground, but the spirits were now shining so bright that no sunshine was needed. Then the spirits started singing, slowly at first but as they started rotating faster the song picked up speed and became louder until they were so loud that the sound of the wind was gone, all you heard was their singing. What they sang were old, ancient words forgotten by time. A single voice broke out of the song and said with a powerful voice: "We gave you a chance to turn around, but you did not listen. Now you shall be punished for the crimes you have committed." By that the song gained in strength until there was nothing else.

The engineer had been paralyzed by the song but now he started moving, not by his own free will but controlled by the spirits.

The soldiers who had taken cover were standing behind a rock and looked so terrified the engineer couldn't do anything but to feel sorry for them. The fear in their faces were so great that it's impossible to imagine. He moved closer and lifted his shotgun. One shoot, two shots, three shots. The soldiers were falling not doing anything. They just stood there with a terrified expression on their faces, waiting for the bullet meant for them.

As soon as the last soldier had fallen, everything stopped just as quickly as it had started. As soon as the spirits left everything became black.

When he woke up the sky was filled with stars. He had no idea how much time had passed since he blacked out. He moved his head a bit to the left and he could see the bodies of the fallen soldiers lying in pools of their own blood. But wait a minute. Something was moving. He tried to focus on it but it was dark and hard to see. It was only a dark silhouette but it looked like it was looking for something. Suddenly a light started shining and in that light the engineer could see something that made his blood boil, his head feel like it was going to explode. In the shine of the sunbeaming Team Captain he saw the spy. The spy looked pleased and put the hat on his head. He then looked around and saw the engineer. The engineer quickly closed his eyes as the spy started to move towards him. All he wanted to do was to jump up and shoot the spy till there was nothing left but a mess of blood and meat, but he quickly removed the thought as he knew he wouldn't have a chance against the quick spy. So he waited until the spy had come closer to him and stood leaning over him. He could hear the spy laughing pleased to himself and this only made his fury even stronger. The spy turned around to walk away.

This was just the moment the engineer had waited for, before the spy even had time to move his head the wrench was flying towards him at the speed of lightning. The spy tried to dodge the attack but was too slow. The wrench hit him in the side of the head with a force powered by the hatred the engineer had inside him that it split the head in two. All of the fury the engineer had had for the spy had all gone of him. Everything that had given him strength had left him. He fell together for the last time. With a smile on his lips.


End file.
